Zachary Brown
(by Summer Petersen) |status=Mutant |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.6 meters |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Fair |weapons= |occupation= |family members=*Martha Brown (mother) *Father *Jon Brown (brother) *Wife |affiliation=*Armies of Organa *Tower Placement School }} Zachary Brown (b. 2003) is a male mutant student attending Tower Placement School, who lives with his mother and older brother. He has a talent for sports and comic trivia, chess, and inventing pranks. He also has a talent for sensing vibes. Brown insists that he is destined for greatness and that Summer Petersen, a girl in his school who he has a crush on, will fall in love with him one day. He is best known for causing mayhem, awkward moments, and getting himself in trouble. After graduation, Brown married an Eeidarian. Biography Early life Zachary Brown was born in 2003 to Martha Brown. He had an older brother named Jon. Apparently, he was not very intelligent when he was small. Martha chose to save up money to afford college for Zachary, so she started a college fund. Zachary soon started attending a preschool, which is where he met Summer Petersen, a highly intelligent yet socially inadequate toddler. He sat next to her in class, much to her annoyance, though he did not see her again until 2013. Tower Placement years Brown presumably enrolled in Tower Placement School for first grade, as he later said the school principal, Zambaux, was the only principal he knew of. In the mix, he and Jon had a babysitter who came over after school on a daily basis. Eventually, she bought them tickets for a performance of The Paper and the Pen. Zach did not enjoy himself, as he found the concept of a play confusing and Jon lectured him during the show (for instance, he reminded him that intermission was called as such, not half-time). When he was in third grade, Jon continuously annoyed him by eccentrically blasting his karaoke set in the house. Martha forced him to become a Cub Scout, for unknown reasons. It was either this year or sometime beforehand that he met and befriended Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman. He used to team up with his brother Jon to prank their mother. School War In fourth grade, Zachary Brown immensely annoyed Holme and Freeman by insisting that they address him as "Diddle-Diddle-Dumpling". This phase lasted for three weeks, and even three years later Holme and Freeman would agree it was the most annoying thing he had ever done. At the end of the war, Brown developed a crush on a student named Summer Petersen after he saw her yearbook photo and learned about her exploits in the School War, considering her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Second School War In fifth grade, Brown had a field trip to an aquarium. When he failed to complete his science work for that day, he claimed that a walrus ate it, which was not believed. The extent of his involvement in the Second School War is unknown. Recruited by Josh Hogan Zachary Brown returned from school, greeting Ian Freeman there as they had previously arranged to go to the mall together. However, the presence of Josh Hogan, a high-ranking member of the Head of Twenty, caught him off-guard. In Brown's room, Hogan expressed his awe by how Brown used his limited resources to create sketches of over-the-top inventions. He asked him how he felt about the Cavaliers of Thornton, to which Brown replied that he was unsure if Natalia Thornton was fighting for the right cause, or if she could be reasoned with, both of which would render brute force unnecessary. Surprised, Hogan told him about Thornton's war crimes and how she had subjugated the Cavaliers under powerful spells that took away their freedom, much to Brown's disgust. Hogan then invited him to the Armies of Organa and potentially the Head of Twenty. Following this event, Hogan introduced Zachary Brown to Steven Thompson. After Thompson left, Brown, who still harbored a strong romantic interest in Summer Petersen, asked Hogan to tell him a story about her. Hogan regaled him of the events of the Rescue at Tower Placement, and how Petersen flew Thompson out of the jaws of death aboard the Heartbreaker. However, their conversation was cut short when Thompson called them in for a meeting in a conference room. Eventually, Steven Thompson told him where he lived, in case he ever needed to go there during the war, implying that Brown had earned his trust. Infiltration of GT-3 Base Attack at Seven Peaks Waterpark Brown went to Seven Peaks Waterpark prior to Memorial Day, but he somehow realized the Cavaliers of Thornton were coming and hijacked the loudspeaker to warn everyone to evacuate. Sprinting down the stairs, Brown ran into his old schoolmate, Summer Petersen, and her traveling companions, Helen McKeen and Steven Thompson. Petersen nervously leaned against Brown as he was the closest person to her, who hugged her in response, expressing how glad he was to finally meet her in person, before affectionately flattering her strength and her chubby yet sleek frame. Disturbed, Thompson told Brown he was touching his girl in a way he disapproved of, shocking Brown that Petersen already had a boyfriend and making him regret his embrace, as he thought she was single. Brown told them he could get them out of the waterpark, but Thompson and Petersen, who were both revolted by the way he had just touched her bare stomach and exposed cleavage, coldly rebuked him. He begged them to take his hand, and as McKeen did just that, the Cavaliers closed in and Thompson and Petersen finally grabbed his arm and they vanished and reappeared by a gate. Knowing the Cavaliers were seeking them out, and more frightened for Petersen's safety than he was willing to admit, Brown recommended they go to Thompson's house, making a suspicious Petersen pin him against a wall. He quickly told her Thompson had already given him his address, so she let go of him and the quintet made for their destination, leaving Brown by the gate. In spite of denying it, Brown was clearly dumbfounded after seeing Petersen for himself and touching and rescuing her. Brown was not known to have taken part in the Second Battle of Tower Placement, but it is possible that he did, without being noticed by Petersen or Thompson. After the war Following Summer Petersen In the aftermath of the Second School War, Zachary Brown returned to Tower Placement School to complete his education. Throughout that school year, Zach's current teacher, Clara, kept comparing him to Jon, much to his annoyance. On the day Summer Petersen returned to complete her education, Brown quickly became intrigued by her behavior, as she had just returned after nearly twenty months of solitude and yet appeared to be "completely calm and at peace with the solar system". He approached her during lunch, where he realized he felt strangely attracted to her. Remembering how it had felt holding her at Seven Peaks Waterpark, he gave her his chocolate-chip muffin after she quietly told him she was not in the mood for social conversation. During fourth period, he met with her inside a small bathroom cell, and the two hugged after they realized they had a lot in common. When they left, Brown was assaulted by a bully named Malgus, whom he seemed to have dealings with in the past. Fortunately, Petersen rescued him by punching Malgus in three sensitive places, leaving him on the floor crying. Brown was stunned and a huge wave of respect washed over him. Too impressed for words, he began fondly patting her stomach, and insensitively asked her how she was so skilled in unarmed fighting when she had such a bloated stomach. Infuriated, Petersen stormed off, leaving Brown confused. Eventually, he learned that she had a boyfriend, Steven Thompson, and that the two had grown even closer since the Attack at Seven Peaks Waterpark. He began to wonder how to break them up so he could date Petersen, whom he had become infatuated with, in his place. Founding Engage the Krosse During the first semester of the 2013–2014 school year, Zachary Brown watched his brother Jon Brown listen to and contradicted his statement that they were 'dreamy' and said they 'stunk'. Jon shoved him and angrily asked if he thought he could do a better job, which Zach was actually confident he could. He desired to make his own band with Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman. He proposed the name "Engage the Krosse", which his friends were surprised to find themselves in agreement with. Subsequently, the band began to rehearse in Zach's garage. One day, Steven Thompson came to rehearsal and accidentally insulted Brown by claiming he heard the distinctive mating cry of a Nepalese yak, as Brown had been singing a song by called [[wikipedia:Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)|''Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)]]. Thompson began singing along. Reggan and Ian thought he was a better singer than Zach, so they asked him to join ETK. By authority of a group vote, Zach was still allowed in the band, but as the drummer. Since he used to bonk on his head with an empty plastic bottle, he revealed himself to be a gifted drummer. As a Boy-Scout Joining the Scouts During sixth grade, Zachary Brown eventually joined the Boy Scouts of America. He initially wanted nothing to do with scouting, but his mother and his best friends, Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman, convinced him to give it a try. At this point, he went to a shop located within called Next Generation on a semi-regular basis after school, as he was very fond of graphic novels. He met an eighteen-year-old girl named Ashley there, the two became close. To his outrage, she eventually began dating his older brother Jon. Detention On April 3, Zachary Brown was recruited by his art teacher, Mr. Keaton, to paint scenery for the school play. Brown was instructed to hold the ladder for Steven Thompson, much to his chagrin. After Thompson spilled paint on him, Brown shouted at him, but then a glob of it hit his eye, causing him to panic. Staggering about, Brown knocked over the ladder and Thompson fell on top of him. Thompson insisted that he was used to falling ten feet to the floor, but Brown ended up getting a detention. Keaton said it would teach him a lesson, but he mentally claimed to already know the lesson: Thompson never lost. During detention, he wrote ''"I will not be reckless" multiple times and recounted his story to a desk to kill time. When the monitor gave the word, he left and tried to ride his scooter to Ian's house, for his Boy Scout meeting. He lost it in an oily creek, so he began walking instead. The poster sale begins Zachary Brown missed the entire meeting, and was angry with Thompson, for many reasons. It was at this point that he learned Thompson had become a scout in his troop, much to his outrage. He was also angry when Thompson ate the last cookie on the plate, which Freeman had just offered to him, as he could usually tell when Brown was angry. However, he was delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale for his scout troop, and was determined to win a customized scooter and triumph against Steven Thompson. He was supposed to sell wall hangings, appalling him as he and Holme agreed that the sayings on them were lame. The following day, he began acting as pleasantly as possible to avoid getting in any trouble that would cost him valuable time selling wall hangings. However, during Science with Mr. Fisher, Grace Tyler "snitched" on him. However, Mr. Fisher revealed that he was once a Boy Scout and, out of feeling empathy for Brown's situation, he forgave his transgression during class. At first, he had little luck. Whereas he sold six posters on the first day (including one to O'shea after his dog Doughnuts pounced on him), Thompson sold nineteen, which he learned when he saw Thompson leaving his house. When he came inside, he learned that Thompson had baked him cookies as compensation for his missing out on the treat at their scout meeting, even though he missed it made him find the act even more uncharacteristically considerate. He had not even tried selling Martha a poster, which Brown had previously assumed. That night, Brown went with Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman to see the school play, Kidnapped. On the way there, he told them both what became of his scooter. He noticed Petersen there by herself, giving him an idea, but before he could act on it Thompson arrived in his scout uniform, weirding Brown out. During intermission, Thompson sold several posters to school residents. Goaded by his newfound advantage, Brown had trouble processing the rest of the play and instead took to coming up with mean-spirited rhymes regarding Thompson. Plotting against Grace Tyler Being inspired unintentionally by Jon, who reluctantly bought a poster, he soon decided to buy the wall hangings with his own money. To get the money, he agreed to walk Doughnuts everyday for a week, in exchange for payment. However, after Doughnuts found Poof-Berry, her mate, Brown was injured after he smashed into a tree, and after dragging Doughnuts home, he had to deal with his mother. Martha was positive he had a concussion and took him to the Emergency Room. He spent the afternoon lying on the couch with a bag of frozen peas over his black eye. The following day, he mowed lawns, did yard work, and was recruited to reposition twenty-five lawn gnomes. After a friend named Cooper Miller arrived, Brown accidentally used his wooden sword to decapitate one of the gnomes. Their owner refused to pay him or even allow him to finish. In the mix, Zachary also tried to get Steven together with Grace Tyler. This would kill two dirbs with one stone: he could have more time than Thompson to sell, and Thompson would hopefully "dump" Summer Petersen, who Brown would then cozy up to. Zachary told Steven how "nice" and "cute" Tyler was. On Monday, Brown learned that the Tower Placement facility had posted the Math Bee roster, which Grace Tyler, Reggan Holme, and Steven Thompson all made it on to. Brown told Thompson why he should enjoy Tyler's company during the trip, before proceeding into Math class with Mrs. Clara. She angrily told him to rewrite his homework without cartoons, inspiring him to try to sell his comic books to raise the money he needed, considering it more productive than doing odd jobs. Next Generation After school, Brown went to the copying shop to get his comics self-published, which costs far more than he expected, but he reasoned that one must spend money to make money. Arriving at Next Generation, a shop he enjoyed visiting on a semi-regular basis, Brown approached Ashley and her boss, but after he had an outburst thinking the latter was shoplifting, he refused to sell Brown's books. Zach tried selling his comics to two individual shoppers, and when both of them turned them down, he tried to announce to the entire mall in the speakers to buy his comics by hijacking the public address system. He was busted by a Mall Cop, who had him call a parent to take him home. Upon returning home, his mother grounded him for seven days (half of the sale). He spent a lot of time watching Reggan Holme next door from his window, reading old picture books, eavesdropping on his brother Jon, and talking to Martha, who claimed he was being punished for his own good. Meanwhile, Steven Thompson perceived that Zachary liked Grace, and announced it to the school. Upon coming to school, Brown, who had been told he was no longer grounded should he have no incidents throughout the day, heard about it. He was humiliated, but explained to Tyler what happened, and they both agreed that they hate each other's guts. The librarian gave him Thompson's poster sale sheet and asked him to return it. He realized he had sold forty-nine posters, much to his horror. The jamboree and aftermath Zachary met an eccentric artist named Michelangelo VII, who bought his posters. As a result, he ended up winning first prize for the wall hangings sale at the jamboree on April 17, and won a customizable scooter. Thompson congratulated him and Brown accompanied him and his friends to set up his telescope. In May, Jon and Ashley broke up. Before this happened, Jon tried to learn about comics for Ashley and Zach tried to teach him, with no success, though with a lot of exhaustion. Jon would later reconnect with Ashley. Summer of 2014 In June, Zach teased Jon by offering to cool him off with the hose for a dollar, calling the idea a “public service”. He wondered off and began flirting with Summer Petersen, who got him to leave by lying that Steven Thompson was on his way to her house. Brown went to the amusement park with Ian Freeman just after Independence Day. He kept telling his friends to look for the most insane-looking operators, as he believed that it was an indication that the ride was particularly scary, something they agreed with. After riding the "Gut Buster", they ran into a man wearing headphones. Brown asked him if the ride was scary, prompting him to pull them out after Brown repeated himself. He said he was sick of listening to people's screams of terror, exciting both Brown and Freeman and prompting them to ride it. Afterwards, Brown flung a frisbee at a hot dog stand and joked that it was a "slice". Freeman said he thought that was a bad thing, but Brown said "not in this case" and ordered a pizza slice for Freeman and a chili dog for himself, before reminding Freeman that he was the one paying. After lunch, they ran into Josh Hogan and Summer Petersen, the latter of whom assumed the chili Brown had spilled all down his shirt was vomit. Freeman called him a slob and Brown blamed the vendors for "overstuffing his chili dog". The first examination Zachary returned to Tower Placement School for seventh grade. However, he missed his first day, as he slept in until 4 p.m., much to his irritation. Prior to an exam on Friday, in an attempt to escape a test in the class of Ms Clara, who was still his teacher, Brown wrote a letter to Principal Zambaux in the night. It requested for a fire drill at 8:30 a.m. (the time of the test, respectively) while also encouraging Zambaux to believe in himself. The next day, he gave it to the assistant principal, who agreed to send it over, but reminded Brown that letters for teachers and secretary went in the drop box. The principal received the letter, but he quickly caught on and chose to dispose of it. As the examination began, Brown angrily thought he should have bribed him into it. Brown failed spectacularly on his exam, so Ms Clara warned him that he may begin attending summer school if his test performance did not improve. Arrival of Mr Robotika After Labor Day, Zachary Brown returned to school with Ian Freeman in low spirits. He lamented that they would have to gaze upon Mrs Clara's visage before opening the door. To their surprise, they were greeted by a robotutor who introduced himself as Mr Robotika. Mr Robotika explained that he was a long-term-substitute teacher for Mrs Clara, working from September 2, 2014 to February of 2015. Brown was overjoyed and he and Freeman reflected on Clara's last departure until he instructed them to seat themselves. On September 5, Brown gave him a nickname, Al G (Artificial-Looking Guy), and affectionately called him "Al". Fragmentation of Engage the Krosse Around this time, Steven Thompson quit Engage the Krosse because his parents wanted to focus on schoolwork. After this, Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman felt a hole in his absence and quit the band. Disappointed by this, Zach decided to focus on a solo career, playing the piano. Over the remainder of the school year, Brown tried to get the band back together on some occasions to play at local shows or school dances. He often was discouraged, though, when Reggan and Ian insisted on still letting Steven sing every time Zach asked them. In March, Brown bade Mr Robotika farewell as Clara returned to her duties. At some point before this, he received counseling from Ms. Martin to deal with his envy of Steven Thompson. The mystery of the cookie dough Evading the Machine After a nightmare of an unknown subject, Brown decided to sleep some more. However, Martha yanked the blanket out of him telling him to go to school. Zachary began to rank some of his school days entitled. While doing this, he realized he forgot if he had a test the following night or not, so he decided to peek on Reggan Holme on next door, which was seen reading his math textbook. Zachary panicked due to his textbook left on his locker and Mrs Clara’s warning about summer school. Brown did find his notes, but they were scribbles instead. When Martha gave him oatmeal, Zachary imagined his vision of going to summer school. In the present, Jon walked in and ate his oatmeal. Martha arrived and told Jon he had been given some cookie dough as an anonymous gift, but Jon was suspicious and did not want it. Zach asked if he could have it instead, and Martha said no. After she asked the kids about school, Jon chatted indistinctly, and Zachary told her nothing had happened, making his mother suspicious. Zachary snatched the cookie dough off the table and fled the house at once, but he tripped over Doughnuts. Brown tried to think some plans to not take the “test”, but came up with flaws of failing the steps. Brown decided next he should skip school, but that wouldn’t work either due to the Machine. His third suggestion was an excuse note. He successfully wrote the note, but refused to forge Martha’s signature because he didn’t want to go to jail for it. Reggan appeared behind him, which scared Zachary. He hid away his note from Holme but decided to confess that he wanted to get out of the test they had. Holme was confused, and told Brown there was no test. Brown was overjoyed, but was annoyed by Holme’s complementing of the alleged test, which got him hit by a binder. Consumption of the dough The school bell rang, and Brown walked to Tower Placement School. The announcements turned on, and Brown started to blank out. He later took out a list of all of Mrs Clara's nicknames, but Clara noticed it and gave Brown a detention. Brown exited the room after class, along with Holme and Freeman. They were greeted by Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. In English, Brown decided to write a poem about Summer Petersen as Mrs Garcia went over the types of poems students can write. Brown settled on writing a love poem, but Tyler noticed it and with her tedious tattletale tendencies, loudly told the whole classroom about it. Petersen and Thompson were both repulsed, and everyone stared at Brown. As Garcia tried to calm him down, Brown yelled, "GRACE NEEDS TO KEEP HER MOTHERFUCKER SHUT!". This earned him another detention slip. The display case After English, Brown, Holme, and Freeman headed off, where they saw drawings on a display case. Steven Thompson’s drawing was the most popular, as it had been for two months. They congratulated Thompson, who walked by them and headed to art class. Brown tried to get Keaton, the art teacher, to put his drawing in the display case, but Keaton said he had no time. Brown asked Holme to provide a distraction, and while Holme set off a balloon around the classroom, Brown sneaked out of the room to put his drawing on display. He reached the display case, but when attempting to pry it open, the doorknob broke off. Keaton heard this, ran outside, and gave Brown his third detention. The tomato soup incident Later the three friends went to the cafeteria, only to see Malgus, a bully, at their table. They were afraid at the prospect of asking him to move, so they sat next to Copper, who was reading the book of records. Brown asks him how Debate class is going, and he told him that not only had Grace Tyler presided over it as leader, but she had named them the "Thoughtful Bunnies", infuriating him. He ordered tomato soup for lunch, which they happened to be serving, and he wondered over to spill it on Tyler. Unfortunately, he tripped and the contents of the soup bowl found their way to Summer Petersen (his middle school crush) instead. Petersen became furious and even threatened to kill him, but Thompson was able to calm her down and they decided to go play in the Cave Room. They departed leaving Brown feeling devastated. However, Tyler had deduced that he had been aiming for her and had already left the cafeteria. After Freeman joked that it was still a better love story than , Brown chucked him headfirst into the table, but Principal Zambaux caught him. Brown was taken to the Principal's Office, where Zambaux scolded him, compared him to his older brother Jon, and reminded him that he had a lot of potential. Uninspired by anything Zambaux had said, Brown then received his fourth detention. The trio was late for gym with Coach Shabani, whom Brown disliked. Coach Shabani told Brown to dress for class. He went into the locker room, when he realized there was bean juice all over his mouth. He leaned over the sink counter to wash his face, but water stained his shorts. He was worried everyone would assume he wet his pants, so he began seeking something else to wear. Coach Shabani urged Brown to hurry, causing him to panic. Luckily, Brown found a pair of shorts, although they were far too oversized. He stuffed them with towels in them to make it fit. He exited the locker room, but was confused by the other students laughing, until he realized he was wearing Coach Shabani's shorts. Furious, Coach Shabani forced Brown to run wind sprints. Realizing Coach Shabani assumed he had been making fun of him, Brown passed out, his stomach full of green beans. At the end of class, he was given a detention slip. Fighting Clara After gym, Brown, Holme, and Freeman walked over to math class. When they arrived, Clara gave them a pop quiz. Brown looked at the quiz and found it surprisingly easy. When he finished it, the everyone else was still working, including his enemy Grace Tyler, to his satisfaction. Clara announces the quiz is over and tells everyone to "check your answers front and back". When Brown heard this, he flipped over his test, and saw that there were more questions on the back. As students handed back quizzes, Brown went crazy and randomly answered questions. Ms. Clara came to him and grabbed the quiz, but Brown refused to hand it over. They both tugged on opposite ends of the sheet, pulled it, which tore it in half. The teacher was outraged and gave Brown another detention. Science Zachary Brown walked with Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman to science, the last class of the day. When Brown noticed Fisher, his science teacher, he decided to try and make him laugh, because he had never seen him laugh before. It was very hard to do, but he refused to give up until Fisher threatened him with a week of detention. When he noticed an ink stain on Fisher's shirt, he started laughing. He received yet another detention. Esophagus Crisis On his way out, Zachary Brown felt the dough in his body ringing and burning his insides, so he very nearly collapsed. When the buzzing stopped, he realized that an ancient being known as the Dark Priest was attacking the school, shrinking students with a ray gun. Shocked and horrified, Brown charged him, but the Dark Priest simply grabbed him in a chokehold and claimed that he had caused this by eating the dough. However, before he could shrink Brown, a girl named Izzy dove into Brown's esophagus and righted the timeline by deactivating the tracker planted inside him, reversing massive deals of damage to Tower Placement School. Only Brown and Izzy would remember the incident. They bonded over the shared experience, and were friends thereafter. Brown remembered where he needed to be, as the school insisted that the day had to conclude in spite of the "interruption". He subsequently went to the Detention Room, where he gave Brian, the detention monitor, his detention slips. He looked at the slips and told Brown he had broken a record. He had gotten seven detention slips, the most that any student got all at once in Tower Placement history. He realized that his fortune (You will surpass all others) has came true, which rendered Brown ecstatic. He happily proceeded to his desk. However, the school did indeed close for two weeks, as the Esophagus Crisis led to a debate on whether or not the school was safe. Zone of Athletes Introduction of the Zone Brown returned to Tower Placement in eighth grade. He befriended a student named Jacob Ricker and joined his posse. However, he eventually defected, leaving Ricker furious. Days later, his school was introduced to a new "Zone of Athletes," which he was very upset about. At this point, his luck seemed to decrease rapidly, leading to a series of incidents he was not responsible for causing. This included Ian (accidentally) soaking his project outline on the Revolutionary War in maple syrup, accidentally spilling coffee on Principal Zambaux, his football uniform coming out of the washing machine colored pink, and being embarrassed while reading a different report to the class because his zipper was down. When he went to the library to rewrite his Revolutionary War report, he expressed disgust over watching Summer Petersen lovingly cuddling Steven Thompson, provoking him into writing several crude insults about him. While he was there, he also induced Copper into his comics, calling him "Giga-Copper", and was surprised to learn that he had a crush on a girl named Leven. His band, Engage the Krosse, was subsequently asked to perform for the school to introduce the Zone of Athletes, a program introduced to enforce physical fitness. He and his bandmates took the challenge, but the tides turned when Thompson discovered Brown's list of insults and became so embarrassed that he deserted the group. Without a lead singer, ETK had to choose between Brown, Holme, (both have "natural disasters" for voices) and Freeman (not sufficiently skilled to sing and play at the same time). They chose on Brown, him having an edge over Holme. Shortly before the performance, which was titled "You're Never Alone In The Zone", Petersen approached Brown and asked him to speak with Thompson, as she still had no idea what was troubling him. She left for the bleachers wishing Brown good luck in his performance, which turned out to be a complete fiasco when Brown came down with nerves and forgot the lyrics, making ETK a laughingstock, especially teased by Jacob Ricker, his former friend. Apologizing to Summer Petersen In the mix, Zachary Brown teased Summer Petersen over volunteering to observe a strand of her hair under a microscope, magnified four hundred times, but what he saw disgusted him to the point of trauma, awkwardly changing how he regarded Petersen. When he vented to them, Holme and Freeman did not regard the situation with much sympathy and even made jokes about what his own hair looked like compared to Petersen's. Shortly afterwards, Martha looked over Zach's grades, which were poor, and furiously chose not to ground him right away, as she needed time for an 'appropriate response'. Brown perceived this as his mother's desire "to watch him cringe for a while". Receiving the Hand of Luck During lunch, Brown sat on an ice cream sandwich in the cafeteria and everyone laughed at him for it. Seeing this, Copper informed him that he had found a good luck charm given to him by Petersen, the Hand of Luck, essentially a hand torn from an action figure, though initially, he did not believe in it. Petersen gave it to him, and he apologized for following her around. He also apologized to her for teasing her over the 'microscope incident'. Brown's awful streak ended and he gained an enormous amount of good luck, turning the tables. He also began to warm up to the Zone of Athletes, if not slightly. Brown also began to accept that he had feelings for Izzy, and finally acknowledged, at least for the time being, that Petersen hated him (though comedically, he still had not forgotten how he'd felt seeing Petersen's hair magnified). Petersen's perceived hatred for him was later proven false. Once Brown returned home from school, he and Martha spoke of his grades, including an F in Social Studies. She explains how she was no model student either, and left Zachary with only a small punishment, forbidding him from drawing cartoons before bed anymore. That night, in an attempt to find a loophole around his mother's punishment, he drew a design on his shoes. Once the people at school discovered this, they began "Zaching" their shoes and Zaching shoes became a popular trend. When Brown began to gain popularity, people even started hitting themselves in the head with an empty soda bottle, just like Brown. As Brown became more popular, he excelled even Jacob Ricker in this field. Ricker did not appreciate how cool Brown was being. Making amends Eventually, Brown approached Steven Thompson and apologized for writing his list of insulting nicknames, and encouraged him to rejoin the band, which he did. He expressed to Brown that he understood his envy of him because he sometimes wished he was in Brown's position, as he considered life after the war to be relatively boring. They rushed inside to inform Holme and Freeman that Thompson had returned to ETK, but they were stopped by the coach, who was talking to Izzy and Copper, and they both informed Brown and Thompson of a forthcoming event known as Field Day. Jacob Ricker turned up and told Brown that if he enjoyed winning, he should prepare to feel let down. He proceeded to poke fun at Copper, saying he could use a little fitness most of all and calling him "Superchunk". This enraged Leven and she stood up for Copper, broke up with Ricker, and fled the scene. Brown turned and told Izzy he did not understand women, to which she told him to put himself in Leven's shoes. She explained that Leven was shy and was shocked when Ricker started lavishing attention on her, but deep down she had a crush on Copper and both parties were oblivious to each other's romantic feelings. Brown returned the Hand of Luck to Copper, deducing that he needed it again, but Copper gave it to Summer Petersen. Field Day However, when Mrs Clara noticed the hand, she immediately confiscated it from Petersen, leading to trouble during the event known as Field Day, as Brown had previously made a bet with Ricker. The bet stated that if the junior high won a single event, Nolan would be humiliated before the entire school, and if not, Brown would temporarily rejoin Ricker's posse and dress like him. Brown refused to call off the bet without the Hand of Luck on him, as he considered the act dishonorable. Unfortunately, Grace Tyler became captain and she forced all the junior high students to do the events they were worst at. Brown was assigned to do hurdles, as his flexibility had always been a weakness. While he had a headstart when his opponent, Rhett, tripped, he tripped over the last hurdle. Disheartened, Brown was encouraged by Izzy, whom he had realized was one of his dearest friends, to think of something. On Summer Petersen's suggestion, he cleverly orchestrated a plan with Thompson to help his team win the event by setting up Copper and Leven, the latter's crush, to race. To do this, he convinced Thompson, who was supposed to do the race with Leven instead, to pretend he had sustained a leg injury. They also performed a new song afterwards, titled "You'll Reach The End If You Have Friends", and Copper and Petersen were featured in the performance this time. Brown graduated from junior high with a 'reasonable' Grade Point Average. Apparently, he got with Izzy romantically, as the two were seen watching television together and stroking each other shortly after Field Day. High school Celebration When Steven Thompson threw a graduation party on June 1, 2016, Zachary Brown attended it. Brown resumed flirting with Petersen at around 2 p.m., aggravating her to the point that she beat him hard enough to give him a black eye and, possibly, a concussion. Brown made a note to Thompson and left the house. It was at this point that Brown decided to give up his attempts to win her over. He had also come to accept that she disliked him immensely. At the end of the school year, Petersen moved into her own home, and, prior to leaving, apologized to Brown for beating him and telling him he was never truly a bad person. Hanging out with Steven Thompson During his freshman year, Brown spent a lot of time hanging out with Thompson, as they both missed Petersen and agreed they would have gotten along far better if Petersen had stayed for the school year. Impersonating Grace Tyler When Zachary Brown returned to Tower Placement School as a sophomore, he (and presumably other students as well) got to select his own locker partner. Zachary dressed up as Grace Tyler for Halloween in 2017, describing her as the "worst tennis player of all time!" and thus a suitable "evil... villain". When Tyler saw him dressed as her, she turned the tables by suggesting that Brown had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with "That's sad. I pity you." Hitting on Selene Rensworth Upon arriving in eleventh grade, Brown learned that Selene Rensworth was assigned as his locker partner. Although Brown was originally upset that he could not choose his own partner, he quickly developed a huge crush on Rensworth when they were introduced. As the day progressed, Brown began ranting about Rensworth, much to the annoyance of Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman, who would respond with remarks that were sarcastic yet discrete. Brown suggested to them that "a legendary romance will open like a petal" during lunch, so Holme pointed out that Rensworth was already on romantic terms with a boy named Jason. Furious, Brown hunted Rensworth for the rest of the period. When he found her, she told him she was no longer his locker partner because the arrangement made Jason feel threatened. Later life Zachary Brown's adulthood after giving up on Summer Petersen and Selene Rensworth is mostly unknown. However, it is rather unlikely that he became a member of the Team of Terror. His romance with Izzy eventually ended, as he married an Eeidarian girl. Physical description Zachary Brown was described as a large, wire-haired youth. He had hazel eyes and "charming features" in his teenage years. Personality and traits Zachary Brown is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbant. He has even compared himself to other immortal individuals, such as Superman or Professor Supermaul. However, he is also funny (though many would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Brown's sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention dozens of times and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Zachary is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. Surprisingly, Brown harbored a mature viewpoint on the Second School War, being unsure which side was telling the truth about their good intentions. However, he probably suspected Natalia Thornton was the one lying, as he cited that she could possibly be reasoned with, which he believed would render brute force unnecessary. However, when Josh Hogan told him about Thornton's war crimes and how she had subjugated the Cavaliers under powerful spells, Brown was shocked and disgusted enough to join the Armies of Organa. Brown is fond of music, and he is the former leader of a band, titled "Engage the Krosse". Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has helped his friends out of several situations, including when he helped Copper hook up with Leven. He ultimately matured a little, and lost some of his arrogance. He had the Hand of Luck when he made a bet with Jacob Ricker, but when he lost it he considered calling it off. He didn't, because he thought doing so would make him "an even bigger weasel" than Ricker. Though he never came close to losing his rebellious side, it is clear that he left junior high a far better person than he had been upon entering it. Brown has confessed his love for fellow student Summer Petersen, much to her chagrin, and he makes any attempt to flirt/talk with her, despite the fact she has a boyfriend (Steven Thompson) and the fact that Petersen disliked Brown. However, he seemed to have grown out of this, to Petersen's slight disappointment. He eventually developed strong feelings for Izzy during their time together, but they eventually broke up as he wound up marrying an Eeidarian. School grades Zachary Brown’s Math grade has been mentioned to be a D or F, and is likely true, as it’s his class with Mrs. Clara and she has given more detentions than all of the other teachers combined. While Brown dislikes Science, it has been said that he is reasonably good at it. A passing grade would be an A+ to a C-, so his grade is likely around this range. Powers and abilities Powers Zachary Brown is a mutant who mastered Teleportation at an exceptionally young age. He can Deteleport with multiple people at once without flaw. This was a remarkable feat and yet another proof of his talent, given that many teenage mutants could not Teleport without a kind of disaster occurring, and he probably does not have a license to Teleport in the first place. Brown possesses an unusual ability, the ability to detect vibes, or how people are feeling. He can accurately detect people's vibes and interpret them, and has even tried to teach this to others, albeit with little success. Abilities It is implied that Zachary Brown has some degree of combat skills and physical strength. For example, he has been shown to hold his own in a fight against the likes of Donavan Anderson and Jon Brown, both of whom have a size advantage over him. When he broke his wrist playing football, he was able to swing his cast against a bully with enough force to stun him. This is further shown by the number of times Brown swings objects at his friends with enough force to stun them. While having a low Grade Point Average, he is a capable strategist, being able to outwit his opponents in chess with little to no effort. He has also outwitted bullies, typically by crushing them with the contents of his locker. This has been used to get him and his friends out of sticky situations. There are other things he excels at as well. Brown insists that he is destined for greatness. Every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane and sophisticated pranks of all. Apparently he is a very good treasure collector — his locker is a dump, but other students mistake valuable items inside for junk. He has also seemed to have organized his locker, despite the apparent mess. Brown is a comic genius, and has created many comics of his own. He is also an amazing sportsman. His musical talent was enough that he created a band called "Engage the Krosse." While Brown is an excellent drummer, he is a terrible trombone player. Zachary Brown was moderately skilled at brokering sales as a Boy Scout, selling goods door-to-door when he was a pre-teenager. He sold six on his first day, which is implied by Reggan Holme to be far better than an average competitor. Relationships Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas has said that he loosely based Zach at grades six, seven, and eight on himself at the same age, though an exaggerated version. Thomas has gone on to say that Zach, Steven Thompson, and Summer Petersen are all "a bit like different parts of my personality" as well as his favorite characters, along with Vincent Organa, Helen McKeen, and especially Charles and Valiera Nelson. He also identified Brown as "the most witty" of his group of friends and confirmed that "Reggan, Ian, and Izzy need him badly, even if Summer doesn't." As evidenced by who he's been attracted to, Zachary Brown is possibly physically attracted to plus-sized girls, which are pretty women with big bellies, a trait that Steven Thompson has (though he is clearly attracted to slender/muscular women as well, as evidenced by how attractive he finds Selene Rensworth to be). It's much more likely that he likes Izzy solely as a person as he's never said a word about her physical appearance. Author's comments D. Isaac Thomas has said that he loosely based Zach at grades six, seven, and eight on himself at the same age, though an exaggerated version: :"...most of the characters in the books are indirectly taken from life. However, of course once they are on the page they become something completely different. But, yeah, Zach is a caricature of what I was when I was a middle schooler — a real exaggeration, I wasn't that courageous — Zach is a straight-out war hero at points — and I hope I wasn't that obnoxious... sometimes he is a total a** clown." Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2003 births Category:American individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Brown family Category:Engage the Krosse Category:Esophagus Crisis participants Category:Fobbles Category:Individuals with brown hair Category:Individuals with brown eyes Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals Category:Scouts Category:Tower Placement students Category:Artists Category:Unmarried individuals